


Different Master

by Sannah



Series: Off The Script [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi, Jedi Council Chamber, Jedi Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: Would if Obi-Wan didn't become Anakin's master?





	Different Master

   Anakin stares at the short being with wide eyes, knowing that the rest of room’s occupants are doing the same. They have every reason to.

   Yaddle had stated that she (at least, he’s 98 percent sure that the small being is actually a she) would train Anakin instead of the newly knighted Jedi. She had immediately stated after the silence had started that Obi-Wan just isn’t ready to take on a padawan, mostly due to that he had recently lost his master.

   Now that he thinks about it, Anakin knows that the... troll (he’s going to stick to calling her and Yoda ‘trolls’)… is right. By what little Obi-Wan had said on the topic, a Jedi’s master tends to actually end up being like a parent by the time they finish their training. Though he isn’t going to start calling his future teacher  _ mother  _ or  _ father, _ Anakin figured that Obi-Wan looked up to Mr. Qui-Gon pin that way.

   The older of the trolls nods in agreement, and the younger quickly slides off her chair to stand in front of Anakin. Looking down at the being, Anakin quickly finds it strange that a being so old is much smaller than the majority of sentient species.

   “My padawan, will you become, young Skywalker?” Yaddle asks after several seconds of looking over Anakin, eyes blinking slowly.

   “You’re padawan, I am willing to become.” Anakin replies, several of the Jedi snickering at his wording.

   “Than a braid, you will need.”

   “And new quarters.” One of the taller humanoids states. “Let’s all hope that this one doesn’t get filled with random knick knacks.”


End file.
